Subjugation Of The Heart
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: *ContinuationFic* He was the Keyblade's chosen one,pure of heart and full of courage. Noone would of ever thought that he might be in danger himself,and from someone they'd never suspect. It's a new journey- but this time, will they win?Or will they fail?
1. Prologue

**C.M.D: So this is my second attempt at a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. Hope this one goes better than the first... Umm, this would be classified as a continuation fic, taking place after the end of the KH2 game, ignoring for now the fact that they got that letter from King Mickey. As far as I know, there are no pairings. Just to tell you...**

**Prologue**

About two years ago he had lost his home and his friends. That is to say, Sora lost his home and friends. He was sent elsewhere and ended up in an entirely different place. From there his journey began, his quest to stop the forces against him using a unique blade known as the Keyblade; his quest to recover his home and save his friends and put right the worlds. With his new friends, he managed half of that. He'd stop the people messing with the worlds, fixed the universe as it was, and even found his friends. But he never got to be with them and never got to return home, because just as he had quickly gained, he quickly lost them again. And then he was on another journey. That one ended just as quickly, this time he was captured and put into a deep sleep.

For a year, Sora faded away from everyone's mind. Then he was back again, one year later, once more on a new quest- to finish what he had started. There were new enemies, old allies, new worlds. Still he fought through them with the same courage and pure heart that made him wielder of the Keyblade. And finally -finally- he reached the end of his original journey. It took nearly two and a half years, many struggles and many sacrifices, aching feet and almost the lose of hope. But he did it. The Keyblade wielder, Sora, who once was a heartless and had a Nobody, finally returned home. But for ones with special gifts, how long does peace last?

* * *

Ocean waves sounded in the distance, seagulls and local birds chirping together in a strange little harmony. The sky was painted pink and a fuzzy orange, yellow just brimming over the horizon. The golden rays lit half of the waterside, seeping into an open window and caressing a sleeping face. Slowly the sounds and light rose, higher and louder, constantly adding as people rose and began to set about their day. The sleeping face twitched as the soul began to rise from the sea of unconsciousness, opening lids to gaze at a pastel colored skies with vibrant blue eyes. With a yawn, the teenager rolled out of bed, getting to his feet and walking to his bathroom. He gazed unfocused into his reflection, going through the motions of washing up and brushing his teeth, combing his hair. Now just little more awake, the teen stepped toward his dresser pulling out his school uniform, slipping blue plaid pants up wiry legs and putting on a clean white blouse.

A warm breeze drifted through the window, tousling brown spikes, as a voice was carried along. "Come on, Sora! We're going to be late!"

The fog of indifference was lifted from the teen, as he rushed to his windowsill, beaming brightly down at his two friends. "Morning Riku, Kairi!"

The rustic red-headed girl shook her head in mock irritation, while the silverette beside her smirked up at the other male. "Hurry it up, slowpoke. I've seen Heartless that move faster than you," Riku called.

Sora pouted, but moved away from the window anyways, grabbing his bag as he raced out of the room. He slipped on his shoes, and grabbed his keys, exiting his house with a bang- and nearly taking Riku's head off with the door. "Jeez, Sora. Trying to kill me?," the taller teen asked, staring at the door warily.

The brunette smiled apologetically, while their female friend just sighed. "We don't have time for your silly shenanigans, we're going to be late! Let's move," Kairi commanded, taking hold of one arm per boy, dragging them off in the direction of the school. The keyblade's chosen one laughed, working to keep up with the red-head's fast pace, his best friend just smiling in response.

* * *

The teen flopped backwards onto his bed, staring blankly up at the red-washed ceiling of the room. Outside, the world was beginning to descend into its routine sleep, people heading indoors and the animals beginning to calm for the night. The bright blue eyes that had shone during the day darkened to a nearly intangible navy, and the voice that had laughed and spoke rambunctiously to his friends became silent. The spell of nothing had returned once more, wrapping the brunette up into its folds.

Slowly, Sora rose to his feet, stripping his school outfit off of his body and walking to his bathroom. He turned his shower on and stepped under the cold spray, not even flinching at the frigid temperatures that struck at his body. The running water flattened his hair against his skull, splashing into his eyes, as the teen fell into a rhythm. Wash hair, scrub body, rinse. Soon he was finished, and he stepped out of the shower, turning the water off behind him.

Cool steam had fogged up the mirror, but the brunette didn't notice. As if in a trance, he dried himself, staring into the opaque mirror. He remained quiet still, and the earth seemed to have entered into his hypnotized state as well. There was not a sound that surrounded Sora, everything was eerily silent.

Darkness seeped into the room, the stars blinking to life outside on the black sky, but the teen made no move to turn on the lights. The shadows grew until they were nearly swamping the entire bathroom, one particular shadow elongating into a thin, wiry shape. Blue eyes blinked at the clearing glass, not seeing the teen that showed in the mirror's reflection. The dirty-blonde male stared distantly at Sora, before a cruel smirk spread across his features.

No reaction came from the brunette, who stared at his reflection as if caught in a dream. Sora's reflection shimmered for a second, before the image changed. No longer was the blonde boy behind him, the strange teen had now become his mirror image- tranced blue eyes becoming steely, dead cerulean orbs. The brunette cocked his head slightly, and his near double copied him.

Undisturbed, the keyblade-wielder turned away from the mirror, walking back into his bedroom and slipping a pair of pajamas on before getting into bed. The dirty-blonde teen watched, smirking still, before stepping out of the bathroom mirror. He strode toward the sleeping brunette, his ethereal body gleaming with dark light.

The translucent boy reached out to touch Sora, but his hand only sank through the other's shoulders. The twisted laughing smile fell away, the blonde's teeth gritting in anger as he withdrew his hand. He pulled it back and threw his fist forward, watching as it again sank into Sora's body. The ghost-like teen didn't pull back this time, instead moving his hand to the left-side of the brunette's chest, right where his heart was. The blonde swished his hand around in small circles, before clenching his fist and yanking it out from Sora's chest. The ethereal teen growled in frustration as he opened his palm, to see that nothing sat in it.

His blue eyes glared down at the unconscious brunette, fist falling back to his side. "You don't deserve to live," the blonde spat, looking on disgusted as the keyblade-wielder smiled in his sleep. "You don't deserve the right too..."

The ghost-like boy stepped away, his anger bringing forth another bitter smile, gazing as slim strands of shadow wrapped around the other's ankles, slowly groping up the sleeping form. "But that's okay...," the see-through double hissed. "Because soon you'll be just like me. Without the right to live."

The dirty-blonde teen faded into the darkness of the room, leaving the shadows to continue their conquest of the sleeping brunette. A black glow resonated from Sora's chest, unknown to both the brunette and the rest of the world. And suddenly the sound was back, filling the silence, but it was too late. The dark strands had reached their destination, and a hollow laugh barked in triumph.


	2. Chapter 1

Sunlight filtered into the classroom, warming the room up. The students enjoyed it, and were all smiling brightly, even though they were at the moment working. Selphie was out of her seat, hanging around Tidus' desk, looking for help on math. The brunette was blushing cutely in the blonde's presence, an obvious statement that she was crushing on the boy.

Tidus himself seemed generally happy to help the girl, whether he liked her or not remained a mystery. Wakka was struggling to finish his work, but even with Kairi's help, he just kept glancing out the window to the white-washed streets and bright, blue skies. You could tell he had blitzball on the brain. Riku glanced at them, studying each of his classmates, pen twirling in his long fingers.

His own workbook remained blank, his work still not finished though on a regular day he would have already finished everything ten minutes ago, and would be doing some extra studying right now. He tried to focus, but his thoughts kept drifting away, back to events of a year ago. The silver-haired teen turned his eyes away from the rest of his classmates, resting them on one individual seated at the front of the class next to the window.

Those days when he'd been consumed by darkness, his face warped to look like Xenahort's, had been painful. Haunted by those crawling phantoms, the only thing moving him on was to help restore Sora back to his original self. Riku's hand clenched, almost cracking the plastic of his pen. Those days would forever remain with him, and the teen would continue to regret those choices he had made that had made him almost lose his best friend.

It was probably why Riku chose to try to block those memories out, so as not to be burdened with them, but the thing that was drawing them out frightened the silverette more. Teal eyes continued to stare at the back of Sora's head, the brunette gazing out the window still. For the past week, the keyblade wielder had been acting a little strange.

Nobody else noticed, cause they were tiny differences, practically insignificant. But Riku couldn't help to notice them, and a sense of worry settled in his gut. Nothing was going to happen again to Sora, was it? Not after everything they'd been through. They had just returned back to Destiny Islands a few months back. Couldn't they get some peace?

The silver-haired youth kept his expression as neutral as possible, studying his best friend still. Sora had yet to move all class. Usually by now the shorter teen would be padding over either to his or Kairi's desk, whining that he was getting a headache and couldn't figure out what to do. But the brunette hadn't done such a thing for three classes now. He just kept staring out the window, ignoring the rest of the world around him. Riku scowled.

Just what was Sora looking at?

Someone laughed behind the silverette, and Riku watched with anxious breath as Sora's head cocked at the sound. Riku leaned forward in his seat, casually, his eyes never leaving the brunette's form. Teal orbs turned down upon his blank worksheet, as Sora's head started to turn forward, and cautiously Riku stole a glance at the other boy's face.

His breath caught in his throat. The brunette's brilliant blue eyes were empty, black like coals. A shiver ran down Riku's spine. Sora blinked, and then his eyes were blue once again. Curious, the keyblade wielder looked at the silver-headed teen, before smiling brightly. Riku's brow furrowed as he struggled to smile back.

* * *

"Riku... have you seen Sora?"

The mentioned teen turned to his female friend, his lips pulled tight. "No I haven't," he answered her.

Kairi huffed, placing a hand on her hip as her brows wrinkled in slight annoyance and worry. "Jeez, that guy," the red-head complained, "We had made plans last week to go to the Island after school today, but Sora's been acting like a total flake."

Riku stared at the girl a moment longer, before casting his eyes about the hallway. People were flocking about at their lockers, getting their things and talking to their friends, slowly migrating to the door and out of the school for the rest of the afternoon. But even among all the hustle and bustle, there was no head of spiky brown hair, no loud cheerful voice shouting from the end of the hall as its owner ran over to the pair.

Where had Sora gone off to now?

"Riku, hey Riku!"

The silverette snapped out of his thoughts, embarrassed that Kairi had been talking to him this whole time, but he hadn't noticed. "Sorry," he apologized. "What were you saying Kairi?"

The girl scowled at him, upset that she had been ignored by the older teen. She only shook her head and sighed, feeling her anger being forgotten for the time being as she took not of the distracted look in her friend's teal eyes. "It's not like you to zone out when someone's talking to you, Riku. Maybe for Sora, but not for you. What's going on? Is everything alright?," she asked.

Riku packed up the last of things, shutting his locker door. "Everything's fine," he mumbled in reply, turning to the door. Kairi pursed her lips again, but she was more worried than upset that the silver-haired male wouldn't tell her anything. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and followed after the older teen.

"Alright, I'll take that answer for now. But if anything else happens, I'm expecting you to fill me in on what's got you so distracted," she told him.

Riku didn't even glance at her, as he nodded in promise. The two walked out of the school, and parted ways.

* * *

It was getting late, the day was coming to an end once more. Standing before his mirror, Sora stood, lost in a trance again. The lights were off in his room, and as the sun sank below the horizon, the shadows grew longer and larger. Like a phantom, Roxas stepped out from a shadow against the wall, stepping toward his other self.

Cold orbs stared into blank ones, the Nobody's lips pulled into a frown. "Why did I ever come to exist?," the dirty-blonde questioned, pacing around the brunette's rigid form. Anger burned in the blue irises. "What was the point, if after all the lies, you were going to just come back and seal me up?"

No answer came, but that was to be expected. With a snort, Roxas twisted away from the keyblade wielder, stomping across the room in ghostly silence. He came to a stop at the window, light seeping through his dark form, staring out upon the world as it stepped into twilight. The twilight reminded him of the place he had stayed hidden at for a while; the town that had allowed him, if for a moment, to be more than just a Nobody. "You know....," number XIII muttered thoughtfully, "I actually kind of liked that place. Even if to Hayner and them, I never existed."

The Nobody canted his head, collective for a moment, before glaring over his shoulder to Sora, who had yet to move still. "You think you are so special," Roxas hissed, fists clenching at his sides. "But you're not. I could use two keyblades on my own, while you needed the help of some enchanted uniform to do so. When were you going to grow up, and stop relying solely on others for help?! Why did you get to keep your existence, while I couldn't!?"

Silence settled over the teen's outburst, and Roxas shook with rage, teeth grinding. The Nobody wanted to inflict harm on his other half, but that wouldn't work. Hard blue eyes stared down at bunched fists, able to see the floor through his ethereal self. He couldn't affect anyone out here, because after all, he didn't exist.

The Nobody huffed, eyes sliding up to rest on the brunette. "You get to continue to exist, so you can go about killing heartless and nobodies, as your act to 'save the worlds'." The teen scoffed, lips twisting in a sneer. Slowly the dirty-blonde male stalked toward the other, holding phantom arms over the brunette's shoulders.

"Let's see if your friends are just as good as playing 'hero', when it's _you_ who needs saving," Roxas breathed, leaning close to the keyblade-wielder. Eyes filled with morbid humor, the Nobody pulled away from Sora. Behind them, the mirror's surface rippled, and like oil spilled on water, its entire face turned an impenetrable black. Nothing reflected off it.

The see-through double crawled into the inky depths of the glass, disappearing from the room. A second passed and another, and it seemed that the Nobody wouldn't return. Then the boy did, his whole uper half surfacing from the mirror. "Let's go on an _adventure_, Sora," Roxas chirped, reaching out and actually grabbing hold of the brunette's arms. With a simple tug, the Nobody pulled the shorter teen towards the mirror, and into its black waters.

There was a small splash as both teens disappeared, and then the glass shimmered, shining with a flash of white light really quick. The light vanished, and the mirror's surface returned to normal. And the rest of the world was left none the wiser....

**C.M.D: Happy holidays everyone!! And remember, be kind, review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**C.M.D: Okay.... so, it's been a while since I last updated. Let's see..... wow. Two years. I haven't touched this thing in 2 years. Yeah, okay, epic fail there. Let me just take a moment to bang my head off the desk at my incompetence.  
Alright.... head bashing over. As you can see, I have actually done an update for this fic. A round of applause and cookies and such to anyone still stopping by to read this thing. I sincerely hope that you do enjoy.**

Something was wrong.

Riku shot up in bed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Goosebumps covered his skin, and the room felt too cold for the season. He craned his head to look at his alarm clock, squinting at the red digits glowing in the darkness. His mind's sleep-induced haze was beginning to wane, allowing him to register that the bloody numbers meant that it was only thirteen minutes after midnight. Early morning. Much too early to be awake.

Riku scratched at his head, hunching over in his bed. He entertained the thought of lying back down and going to sleep, before the idea was chased away. An icy feeling came over him, running through his veins and freezing the breath in his chest. Something was wrong. The message came through again, and this time, the teen took notice of it.

He turned in bed, throwing the covers off and planting his feet on the floor. The floorboards were warm under his soles, contradicting the chill that ran down his spine. What was going on? Riku stood up, marching across the room. He pushed open his curtains and stared out into the dark world of his coastal home. Destiny Islands was quiet and serene under the light of a full moon.

But it wasn't where the silverette was looking. His gaze went beyond the streets and houses within his view, looking over them all to the little island just off the coast. The same island him and his friends used to play on throughout their childhood. His teal eyes studied the tiny mass of land, questioning, searching for something. But there was nothing there.

No stormy clouds that banked along the sky's horizon, threatening to swallow the island up while even darker things crawled into life.

There seemed to be no danger of heartless or anything else.

Then why did his heart still hang in mid-beat within his chest, a ball of lead weighing his gut down with dread?

Riku bowed his head, gripping the sill tightly in his hands. He wavered for a second, but he steeled himself and pushed open the window. The wood ground against its frame roughly, catching for a second before he shoved it the rest of the way open.

It unnerved the teen that his window would show him so much resistance. It never had before. A stale, warm breeze wafted into the room, tousling his long silver bangs lightly. Riku leaned against the sill, sticking his head out the window. The night air was warm and sticky; the usual climate of the Islands.

He could finally hear the subtle signs of life: the lone seagull that flew through the sky, the rustling of the leaves as the wind touched them, the lulling sound of the ocean waves that encompassed their entire home. All of this comforted Riku. But only for a moment.

He pulled himself back into his room, turning and looking around at the place. His room was sparse with only a bed, night stand, a dresser and a desk. Everything else was put away neatly, out of sight. In the dark of the night, smothered by shadows, the place looked nearly empty. A reflection of the room he once given to him by Maleficent.

The thought pierced him sharply, and Riku was reminded once more of the curdling fear that pressed tightly against his chest. He quickly strode across the room, sitting on his bed, at the same time grabbing the cordless phone off of his nightstand. He pulled the phone towards him, jabbing at the glowing numbers. The teen placed the headset to his ear, listening to the echoing of the dial tone before the phone began to ring.

It rang and rang, fading away as the darkness suddenly swelled around Riku....

* * *

Bird song filled his room, the sweet calling of sparrows challenged by the bold cries of the sea gulls. Groggily, Riku sat up, yawning as he stretched. He pushed his covers off, getting up and walking to the bathroom. He was sticky with sweat, having been too warm the night before. The silverette glared accusingly at the open window of his room, wondering when he had opened it.

He pushed the thought aside, stepping into the shower and turning on the water. The teen was in there for a good fifteen minutes, washing last night's heat off of his body and making sure his long, silver hair was cleaned thoroughly. When he was done, he got out and padded back into his room, leaving wet footprints on the wood floor. Riku swept his long dripping hair up, slipping his towel around his shoulders and laying the strands across the blue material as he got dressed for school.

Finished with that, the teen walked back into his bathroom to finish his preparations: blow-drying his hair and brushing his teeth. He grabbed his bag that sat waiting on his desk chair, hefting it over one shoulder as he headed downstairs. He ate a simple breakfast of Raisin Bran and a slice of toast spread with orange marmalade, double checking that he had everything he needed for the day.

Rikue glanced at the clock as he put his empty dishes into the sink, grabbing his lunch from the fridge and putting it into his bag, snatching his keys from the counter and moving to put his shoes on. He shouted his goodbye down the hall, getting no response, locking the door behind him as he left.

Riku jogged down the stairs of his apartment, from one floor to the next, wondering what it would be like if there actually was an elevator installed in the building. Perhaps it would be pointless to have such a contraption in a low-rise apartment, but the teen figured it would do the more older individuals who lived in the complex some good on the days they weren't feeling so well. The thought of convenience lingered a little longer as Riku exited the building, hurrying across the small courtyard and onto the sidewalk.

Tenants waved from their balconies, calling greetings as the silverette passed. Hesitantly, Riku waved to them all, picking up his pace and turning the corner. The teen felt a tiny bubble of shame appear in his gut. He had always been a little uncomfortable when dealing with other people, especially strangers. There had been a time when he had treated them all callously, not caring whether he hurt them or not, friend, stranger and foe alike. His consciousness had returned full force though, ever since....

Riku came to a pause, blinking uncertainly. He couldn't remember. There was a source, a reason behind why he had first become so cold, why he changed twice, coming back home finally after so long.... But he couldn't remember what had caused the changes, or even the circumstances as to why he had left the Islands in the first place. There was a blank space there in his mind, where he tried to call forth the things that had made him feel so much anger and hurt like he had all those years ago.

Why....?

"Hey Riku!" The voice jolted the silverette out of his thoughts, looking up and catching sight of Kairi heading toward him. The confusion and anxiety of his missing memories slipped away from Riku's conscious, being forgotten entirely.

"Hey," Riku greeted back, giving the redhead a casual smile as she came to his side.

Kairi smiled back, elbowing him in the side. "You were just standing there, looking like a zombie. Are you that worried about the geography test this morning?," she asked.

Riku blinked for a second, remembering that he did indeed have a test first period that morning. But that momentary panic quickly went away as the teen recalled that he was well prepared to take the test anyhow. "And what would I have to worry about?," he replied, smirking at his own boastful words.

Kairi laughed, jabbing him in the ribs with her finger. "Okay, okay," she said through a grin, "I get it Mr. Know-it-all. You're way too cool to stress over a simple test. If you're done zoning out, let's get going. School will be starting to soon and I want to grab a soda from the store on the way."

Riku conceded, letting the female grab his arm and drag him off, chattering in his ear merrily along the way.

* * *

Riku pushed his chair away from the desk, gathering his books. He glanced idly at the desk in front of him, the window seat at the front of the room. A queer feeling came over him as he looked at the empty chair, shaking his head. The desk had been empty all year, a spare desk from when the school year had started. Ignoring the lone desk, Riku headed out of the classroom, walking through the crowded halls with ease.

He reached his locker, spinning the dial and opening the metal door. Kairi sidled up to him as he pulled out his bag, placing his textbooks inside and doing up the zipper. "So, ready to get going?," she asked him.

Riku raised an eyebrow, closing the locker. "Go where again?," he inquired, slightly confused.

Kairi pouted, placing a hand on her hip. "Geez Riku, vacant much? We already planned this trip last week," she informed him. "We're going to the Island today, remember?"

A sick sense of deja vu hit Riku, and he shifted on his feet nervously. The redhead took no notice. "Come on," she urged, grabbing his wrist and tugging him to the doors. "Tidus and the others are already waiting at the docks. Selphie's got a whole picnic set up for us, so you don't even need to stop by your place first."

* * *

The two teenagers strode through Destiny Island, weaving up and down the streets. They turned a bend, coming across a town house complex close to the seaside. Riku found himself gazing at each of the houses that they passed, brow wrinkled as he studied them.

That strange feeling was back again, like he was forgetting something but he didn't even know what it was he had forgotten. He came to a pause, his stomach starting to roil queasily. Kairi walked a few steps further before she stopped. She turned around and cast the silverette a weird look.

"Riku....?"

But the teen wasn't listening to her. He was looking up at the townhouse on his left, white walls and blue roof tiling. There was a window facing out onto the street on the second floor. No curtains hung in it, and the male could clearly see the empty room within.

No, that wasn't right. That room shouldn't have been empty. Riku felt his heart clench painfully in his chest.

"Riku!," Kairi called, watching as her friend suddenly ran to the townhouse, leaping over the little white fence and into the yard. Running up and pounding on the door, pounded relentlessly until finally the door swung open, and the face of a disgruntled woman appeared.

"Can I help you?," she asked, displeasure highlighting her tone.

Riku breathed heavily, trying to find the right words. His heart felt like a block of ice in his chest and his head was aching terribly, feeling as though it might suddenly split apart on him. The woman scowled at him, stepping back to shut the door. The teen swung out with panic, grabbing the wood and halting the action.

"W-wait, please," he begged, as the woman gasped at his insolence. Riku swallowed sharply. "Can you tell me, did anyone ever live in that room? Anyone at all?"

The woman raised her eyebrows at him, obviously confused. "If this is some sort of prank...," she began.

Riku shook his head, cutting her off. "A boy! A boy, my age, with brown spiky hair. He lives here doesn't he?" The woman looked at him blankly. "He lives in that room. A loud, idiot kind of kid. Your son!"

Blue eyes narrowed at him angrily. "This joke has gone on long enough," she said. "Get off of my property." Without waiting for a response, the woman slammed the door shut, not caring about the teen's fingers.

Riku withdrew, avoiding getting injured. He stared up at the closed door, for a few seconds, before lowering his head. "Riku....," came Kairi's weak whimper.

The silverette looked behind him. The redhead stood behind the fence, wringing her hands anxiously. Her eyes were filled with confusion and worry, wanting to know what was going on. Riku bit the inside of his cheek, walking out of the yard and closing the gate behind him. Kairi took a hesitant step toward him, before stopping and staring down at her feet.

"Riku...," she said softly, "You've been acting weird."

Riku said nothing to that. He didn't know what else to say. His head was still running like crazy, with so many thoughts. It took him nearly all his effort just to focus on what the redhead was saying.

"Kairi... what's the date today?," he asked, after a moment.

Kairi glanced up at him, her navy blue eyes -eyes that cut him deeply, causing a niggling at the back of his mind as he caught the blueness of her orbs- reflecting that she thought he was crazy, before they fell to the floor once again.

"Kairi....," he prompted.

"It's the the 21st," she answered him.

Again, he was hit with that dizziness. Riku raised a hand, resting his forehead on his palm. A week. The last day that he remembered clearly in his mind, was seven days ago. He woke, thinking only the night had passed by, but yet he had lost an entire week.

Just what had happened to him then?

"Riku.... if you're feeling unwell, we can postpone the trip...."

The teen shook off Kairi's concern, lifting his head and looking her square in the eye. "Kairi....," he sighed heavily, "did you forget too?"

The girl said nothing, gripping the straps of her bag tightly. She was scared, he could tell, by the way her eyes narrowed with suspicion and her lips were tight with uncertainty. And then, almost like the world had suddenly spun about in her head, Kairi's eyes became glazed before awareness returned to them, making the navy orbs sharper than before.

"Sora," Kairi cried in dismay, hand flying to her mouth.

All the pieces fell back into place, and Riku felt his heart crash to his feet. "Sora....," he nodded, choking on the name. Tears swamped his eyes, and Riku closed a hand over them.

He had forgotten about Sora.

* * *

The darkness swirled about him, but the teenager did not mind, resting into the shadows with ease. A frown adorned his face, but for reasons outside of his current location. The spell that had been cast had been shattered over the two people that the boy did not want most to escape the magic's entanglement.

But no matter. The rest of the spell remained, and there was no way that the two individuals would be able to free the others from the magic. He would let those two suffer in their own incompetence, haunted by the memories of a person that no longer existed to the rest of the world.

The teenager smiled, spreading his fingers out and feeling soft strands slide against his palm. He continued the motion, petting the head of hair, smiling coldly down upon the other boy at his feet.

"They will hurt, and hope, and cry for you. But they will never see you again. Not until it's too late," the teen said calmly. "You shall become the shadow that I forever will be. Your existence nothing more than the hazy remnants of a dream."

No response came from the prone figure, but the boy didn't expect it. He grinned darkly, petting the other teen once more before disappearing into the darkness.

**C.M.D: Alright, progress! A continuation of things that happened last chapter.... though being slightly jumped in this chapter. I hope noone minds the pace. I know it's.... a little weird, but I think it works best with this story. So.... DA-DA-DA-DUM!!! The whole world has forgotten Sora, Riku included this time. What can it mean? Will Riku and Kairi be able to figure anything out and save their friend, before its too late? And just what else is going to happen?!  
You'll have to wait and see, my dear Readers~ Remember to Review and tell me all your wonderful thoughts. I eats your brains for my energy.... nom, nom, nom.....**


End file.
